Salak/Professional History
Salak's Professional History has been a long and distinguished one. The Vulcan has served under four Commanding Officers since completing the academy, and his engineering expertise has been put to use with the position as head of the Engineering Department (Acting or Permanently) on no fewer than four Starfleet facilities. More recently, Salak has been in the Command Division holding positions as Mission Specialist, Second Officer and most recently Executive Officer Posting * Date Graduated from Academy: Stardate 238110.23 * Current Rank: Lieutenant Commander * Current Assignment: Executive Officer * Duty Post: USS Hyperion * Security Codes: Alpha Two Security codes due to Second Officer post. Level 4 Data Access. Salak changes his codes on a regular basis. During his time on the Wallace, those used included "Salak Two Two Delta Epsilon", "Salak Two One Alpha Omega" and "Salak Two One Victor Echo". Upon assignment to the Independence-A, he was assigned the code "Alpha Five Alpha Pi". Service History: Summary Table |} Career History Applicant Salak first attempted to enter the Academy via Andorias application system in 2376 but his third placing in the entrance exam was not sufficient to gain him entry. He made a second attempt the following year, narrowly placing first and thus being accepted to the Academy. Cadet, 4th Class :237708.12 - 237808.11 Salak spent the whole of his first year studying core modules, though personal issues were a challenge. He had spent most of his childhood around Vulcans and Andorians, and his emotional control had been developed in that setting. However, with all the alien species amongst his fellow cadets; Humans, Bolians, Bajorans to name a few, he was having to deal with different emotional reactions from those he had typically found in the past. The Vulcan took a keen interest in Administration, Engineering and Diplomacy modules. *'Modules' (Core modules in italics) * Semester 1: 4 credits ** Administration: Starfleet Operations ** Diplomacy: General ** Engineering: Computer Memory and Personnel Interfaces ** History: Federation * Semester 2: 4 credits ** Administration: Chain of Command and General Protocol ** Language: Federation Standard ** Mathematics: Concepts ** Tactics: Combat, Unarmed * Semester 3: 4 credits ** Survival: Starship Emergencies ** Tactics: Combat, Small Weapons ** Law: Federation, General ** Engineering: LCARS Programming 1 Cadet, 3rd Class :237808.11 - 237908.10 The second year wasn't any easier than the first, with new challenges of its own. Salak did quite well at piloting during the first semester, but only managed to scrape a pass mark in the Medicine module. His third semester finally allowed him to choose a few of his modules as he completed the Core course, with Diplomacy and Engineering being his prefered choice. *'Modules' * Semester 1: 4 credits ** Engineering: Replicators, Transporters and Holodecks ** Engineering: Sensors, Communications and Helm Systems ** Medicine: First Aid and Field Medicine ** Piloting: Runabouts and Shuttles * Semester 2: 4 credits ** Language: Level 1 Andorian ** Physics: Concepts ** Survival: Environmental Suits and Zero-G Training ** Xenobiology: Concepts * Semester 3: 4 credits ** Xenology: General ** Diplomacy: Non-Traditional Situations ** Engineering: Introduction to Warp Systems ** Engineering: General Electronics Cadet, 2nd Class :237908.10 - 238008.08 The third year at the Academy for Salak, with all his modules focused upon his specialites. He took the third and final diplomacy module in the second semester, with the rest of the year spent upon modules required for his Engineering Major. By this point, Salak knew that his best area within the Engineering department were the Propulsion systems, yet a number of modules were chosen to give him a more well rounded knowledge of an Engine Room. *'Modules' * Semester 1: 4 credits (minor) ** Armory: Hand Phasers, Phaser Rifles and Artillery ** Engineering: LCARS Programming 2 ** Engineering: Intermediate Electronics 1 ** Engineering: Introduction to Nanotechnology * Semester 2: 4 credits (2 major, 2 minor) ** Diplomacy: Hostile Species ** Physics: Warp Theory ** Armory: Starship Phasers and Phaser Cannons ** Engineering: Intermediate Electronics 2 * Semester 3: 4 credits (major) ** Engineering: Warp Drives ** Armory: Photon Torpedoes ** Engineering: Life Support Systems ** Engineering: Bio-Neural Components Cadet, 1st Class :238008.08 - 238110.23 A fourth and final year as a Cadet was spent specialising in Engineering, with the majority of his modules focussed upon propulsion systems. The year cumulated in his Cadet Cruise aboard the USS Centris. He passed with an Engineering major, a good knowledge of Diplomacy and as a specialist in Warp Propulsion systems. *'Modules' * Semester 1: 4 credits ** Engineering: Systems Architecture ** Physics: Quantum Mechanics ** Engineering: Electromagnetics and Applications ** Engineering: Impulse Systems * Semester 2: 4 credits ** Engineering: Systems Dynamics ** Engineering: Advanced Warp Systems ** Engineering: Colossal Failures in Engineering ** Engineering: Subspace Mechanics * Semester 3: 4 credits ** Engineering: System Design ** Engineering: Sustainable Energy ** Engineering: Operations and Command Functions ** Engineering: Transwarp Theories * Cadet Cruise ** Engineering, USS Centris Ensign :238110.23 - 238207.20 Salak's first posting was as an Engineering Officer aboard the Steamrunner-Wolverine Class USS Wallace. He joined the crew on Stardate 238110.28, with Lt.Cmdr Stirling and Lt.Rumanov as his Superiors in the Engineering department. His first mission on board involved an apparent encounter with a Dyson Sphere. Within 5 months of joining the USS Wallace, Ensign Salak was the acting Chief Engineer and the vessel found itself answering a distress call from the FTS P'Kothla. Not all members of the department were happy to serve under Salak, as was shown most dramatically by Marcus Henderson who attempted to destroy the P'Kothla. After escaping from the Brig soon after, he went on to destroy Salaks Quarters on the Wallace and caused major damage to surrounding sections. The P'Kothla was destroyed due to a combination of a Warp Core Breach, SIF failure and Sabotage. However, the mission resulted in Salaks promotion to Lieutenant Junior Grade; Commander Kare'en citing a "calm head in extreme circumstances". Lieutenant (Junior Grade) :238207.20 - 238501.23 With the bombing of his quarters fresh in history and his father asking for assistance on Andoria, Salak started his time as a Lieutenant Junior Grade with time at the Vulcan Embassy on Andoria. He returned to Deep Space 17 on 238208.20, and was officially granted the position of Chief Engineer at a mission briefing on Stardate 238208.30. In 238303, just as repairs to the Wallace after the 2382 Bombing were completed, scientists analysing Eratis warned that Deep Space 17 was in danger from the star which showed signs of instability. Salak was injured in a Plasma Fire caused by a ruptured EPS Conduit early in the preparations to defend from the star. In 238304, Salak was transfered to the USS Independence, under the command of Admiral Anassasi, as the new head of that vessels own engineering department. Shortly after, the Gorn attempted to invade the region with attacks on multiple Starfleet targets; Independence amongst those under fire. The Warp Core was ejected and the resulting explosion threw the Gorn off the Independence's trail but a "dead" Gorn in Sickbay escaped and managed to break into Engineering. The Gorn was knocked out by gas pumped into the room but not before he'd killed at least one Crewman and badly injured Salak. Salak survived the ships destruction in the Battle of Eratis on stardate 238309.27. After a short return to Deep Space 17, Salak was assigned as Mission Specialist aboard Cmdr. Idril Mar's Ronin, his first assignment outside the Engineering department since the academy. He did not stay long on Ronin, leaving on now-classified business after barely a few months. He was later reassigned again to the new Independence on stardate 238409.10. He served as mission specialist for a single mission, investigating the loss of the USS Euphrates, before the ship was drydocked for a refit. The crew transfered to the USS Phoenix-C temporarily with Salak serving as Chief Engineer for the following mission, Lt. Reynolds assigned to the away team visiting TE-IV. Lieutenant :238501.23 - 238509.01 After promotion to full Lieutenant, Salak continued to serve as a Mission Specialist upon the USS Independence-A. On Stardate 238505.04, he was amongst those transferred to the USS Tiger, under the command of long time colleague Sidney Riley. Tiger is the third ship of the Steamrunner-Wolverine class that he has served upon, having started his career alongside then Ens Riley on the USS Wallace, and acted as ACEO of the Phoenix-C in late 2384. As the ship Mission Specialist, he served alongside Lt Cmdr Thomas in the Tiger engine room, acting as the Senior Officer in the department when Thomas was injured by an Avor. The first mission on Tiger also saw the ship taken over by Reapers, whom managed to take Salak captive when they stormed Engineering. Lieutenant Commander :238509.01 - Present After the encounter with the Reapers, Salak was one of several officers promoted and was given the additional role of Tiger's Second Officer. In his new role, he quickly faced several new challenges; leading an inter-departmental meeting prior to launch on a mission to XB3. Salak took command of the Bridge for the first time, and was plunged straight into the deep end upon taking the command chair as several explosions rocked the ship. Tiger promptly limped back to Deep Space 17, in no condition to continue its mission. Shortly after arriving, it became clear that a virus was spreading through the station. Salak had problems of his own however, as resurfacing memories of T'Lani posed a severe danger to his own health. After a few strings were pulled, he was placed onto leave. Salak had been submitting papers to the Advanced Starship Design Bureau for several years, and used his leave time to work on Warp Theory for the bureau. As circumstances improved, the Vulcan returned to active duty and rejoined the Tiger crew at Deep Space 17. Salak then accompanied the Tiger to answer a distress call from a Gorn cruiser, adrift in Federation space near the Tholian border before accepting a position as Executive Officer aboard his first posting; USS Wallace. He served in that role on Wallace for four years before accepting the same role on the USS Hyperion. P